Step Closer, Look into my Waters
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: A Harry Potter one-shot written from the prompts of the "Divination Classroom" on the "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)" forum.


_**Changing Light**_

* * *

**I would like you to write a story based on someone foreseeing, or predicting something to happen in the future. Maybe it will be in the form of a dream, or a vision, or maybe the person you write about is gifted with sight or talented at Legilimency. **

**You must use three of the following prompts: ****Crystal, ****Abnormal, ****Tea-Leaves**

**Characters: Molly Weasley, OCs, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Billius Weasley, Narcissa Malfoy**

... ... ...

"Wh-uh oh," Molly murmured suddenly from the library table she and Pamela Hinde were occupying.

Looking to her friend's face and then to where she was staring, the other sixth year pressed her lips together and asked; "Uh-oh what?" All she saw was that uppity little second year Lucius Malfoy bothering a couple of Gryffindor second years one of them Being Bilius Weasly, little brother of Arthur Weasley. That was nothing interesting or new. The kid was always trying to cause trouble.

"Arthur's going to be coming to meet me and when he sees that..."

Pamela covered her mouth with ring-adorned fingers. "Oh, _you're right_!"

Molly snorted. "I don't need tea-leaves to tell me what _Malfoy's _future holds."

"What d'you think Arthur will do? Deck him the muggle way or maybe he'll oppungo him? I would." The sixth year murmured as she played with the end of her braid.

Frowning, the redhead said; "I don't want him to do _anything_! Malfoy might be just a little twerp, but he's got a bunch of slytherins who'll assist him at a moment's notice."_  
_

"Molly-" Pamela began to placate, but the girls fretting was cut short by the young syltherin's sudden fall and yelp. Tumbling to the ground, the boy barely managed to keep himself from going face first into the table.

"Oh no!" Molly gasped, getting up, she looked to the left and so did Pamela; there stood a scowling Arthur. The usually pleasant teen stalked over to Malfoy and dragged him up on his still weak legs and gave him a firm shake. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave my brother and other kids alone!?"

Scowling meanly, the boy opened his mouth to say something obviously inflammatory when a first year slytherin girl darted forth. "Lucius!" She barked with a tone much too severe for such a small thing and the boy in Arthur's grip went wide-eyed for a second, then he turned his head; a petulant pout blooming on his countenance.

"Narcissa," He grumbled. And many would think with a look like that on his face, that he was annoyed by her, maybe even angry at her; but the way he leaned toward the first year even as Arthur kept a firm hold on his shirt, Pamela could see there was something more between the blond duo.

Reaching out and taking a hold of his sleeve, Narcissa, eyes big and dewy, said to the redhead teenager holding her fellow Slytherin; "I'm sorry about him. I was late for my transfiguration tutoring session; he must have gotten _bored._" Tugging on the second year, the girl muttered; "Now come _on _Lucius, you promised to help me figure out how to turn a candle into a flower!"

Arthur slowly let Lucius go, his gaze wary. "I don't think you are to blame Black," he told the girl carefully, "Mind, though, that you aren't late again for any _engagements_."

She bobbed her head, causing a bit of her blond hair to leave her immaculate ponytail. "I will, thank you." Lucius finally free of Arthur's vexation, was pulled away by Narcissa; "Now, let us _go _Lucius."

"Thank merlin," Molly sighed beside Pamela.

Feeling a little relieved herself, the girl turned her hands only to catch a glimpse of the blond duo through the rather large crystal of her pinky ring. And in that crystal, she saw the darkly clad backs of a witch and wizard under an overcast sky; hands clasped together. Jerking her hand to the left, Pamela blinked and saw the image was gone and all that she saw now was the young pair seated at a table, their blond heads bent together and faces gentle. They looked almost cherubic. Not anything like the frightening glimpse she'd just seen...

It had just been a trick of the light, hadn't it? Not something..._abnormal_.

"Pam? Pamela!"

Jolting, the girl saw Molly frowning at her as she held hands with Arthur.

"Yes?" Pamela inquired with a smile.

Tilting her head in a dubious way, her redhead friend asked; "Are you alright? Arthur and I were going to go for a stroll and he wanted to know if you'd like to come with."

Shaking her head, she touched her runes book and sighed. "Sorry, no can do, I have a quiz tomorrow..."

"Alright then," Molly replied. "But you are fine, aren't you? You spaced there for a moment."

Nodding, Pamela answered; "Just thinking Molly, don't fret." Then, with a wink, she remarked; "You'll have to tell me how your 'stroll' went after dinner Molly!"

Blushing Arthur cleared his throat and mumbled; "Well, we better get going if we want to stroll _at all _before dinner..."

"Yes, goodbye."

"Bye! I'll talk to you later Pam!"

Waving at their retreating forms, the teenager looked once more to the slytherin children. They were so...innocent (despite Malfoy's bratiness) and those - people - had felt anything _but_. Worrying her lip, Pamela hoped what she glimpsed really was just a changing in the light.

* * *

**Obviously, Pamela was the OC, but what did you think of her little vision? And the animosity between Arthur and Lucius? Did you find it all believable? Or maybe you didn't?**

****And now, **let me see if I can't explain this fic a bit to you guys...so I joined this forum called "**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments)" and in this forum you can pick to be a "student" and participate in "classes" where they give you writing prompts that are later graded and depending on how well you do, the "house" you were sorted into will get points.********

********And this story in particular is for my Divination Class.********

********Thanks for reading and please review!********


End file.
